


Bedenke was du dir wünschst

by KiraSnapeaddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Torture
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraSnapeaddict/pseuds/KiraSnapeaddict
Summary: Lucius wird vor eine Wahl gestellt... das Herz seines Geliebten wortwörtlich in seiner Hand - oder die Chance ihn doch noch für sich zu gewinnen. Was gibt es da zu wählen..





	Bedenke was du dir wünschst

„POTTER! Jeder Muggel hätte bessere Chancen, in meinem Unterricht zu bestehen als sie. Ihre Talentfreiheit wird lediglich noch von ihrer ausserordentlichen Ignoranz gegenüber jeglicher Regel übertroffen.“ Ätzte Snape. Der letzte Zaubertrank war mächtig danebengegangen. Harry hatte ein paar Feinheiten überlesen. Er musste zugeben, es war eine Katastrophe geworden. Statt einer klaren türkisen Flüssigkeit mit blumigem Aroma (es war eine Medizin gegen Migräne) hatte er einen schmierigen grünen „Blob“ abgegeben… Aber trotzdem..Snape hatte ihn doch sowieso immer auf dem Kieker. Auch andere machten Fehler. Die wurden aber nicht so oft wie er vor der ganzen Klasse präsentiert. „Also auf ein Neues“ knurrte Snape, sein kalter, hasserfüllter Blick immer noch allein auf Harry lastend. „Vielleicht schaffen es ja einige ihrer Gryffindor Kollegen, diese Blamage zumindest etwas auszubügeln. Auch wenn ich das sehr bezweifle.“ Der Unterricht begann. Während der Trank gerührt werden musste, steckten Harry und Ron die Köpfe zusammen. „Es gibt ein neues Gerücht. Vielleicht ist unser guter Snape ja ein Vampir? Wer lebt schon freiwillig hier im feuchtkalten Keller? Oder hast du den Tyrann je im Sonnenlicht gesehen…? Vielleicht zerfällt er dann zu Staub. Und die dunklen Augenringe…“. Die plötzliche unheilvolle Stille im Raum liess sie innehalten.. Hinter ihnen stand Snape, mit einem mordlustigen Gesichtsausdruck. Seine Stimme jedoch war unheilverkündend sanft. „Jeweils 50 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für den Tyrannen. Je 10 Punkte Abzug für Quatschen im Unterricht. Und ein 20 seitiges Pamphlet über Vampire von Herrn Potter. Wir verstehen uns, meine Herren. Solche Respektlosigkeiten nicht in Meinem Unterricht.“ Mit offenem Mund starrten sie ihm hinterher. „Das ist alles meine Schuld“ flüsterte Ron. „Und ich erhöhe auf 100 Punkte je Nase wenn sie sich jetzt nicht konzentrieren“ rief Snape durch die Klasse. Den Rest der Stunde herrschte eine bleierne Stille…  
„Severus, mir sind zahlreiche Beschwerden über deinen Unterricht zu Ohren gekommen. Insbesondere wie du mit den Gryffindors umgehst. Ich weiss, du wolltest nie Lehrer werden, aber zumindest den Anschein solltest Du wahren. Mässige dich etwas, bitte. Willst du das tun?“ Severus lief wütend wie ein Tiger im Käfig hin und her. Was sollte er denn noch? Bonbons austeilen? James Potters Sohn auf Händen tragen und den Hintern küssen? Nett mit den Kollegen plaudern? War es nicht genug, das er sein Leben tagtäglich zu Markte trug um dieses undankbare und leichtsinnige Balg zu beschützen. Inclusive regelmässiger Folter durch seinen anderen Herrn. Erbost wischte er ein Glas vom Regal das es zerbrach und glibbrigen Inhalt in alle Richtungen verteilte. Albus seufzte. Heute würde mit Severus nicht mehr zu reden sein. „Gute Nacht“ sagte er sanft. Severus öffnete ihm- sich mühsam zusammennehmend- die Tür. Eine Fledermaus flatterte neben Albus Kopf. Schnell wie ein Sucher bei Quidditch fing Severus sie ein. Ganz vorsichtig trug er sie in den Gang und liess sie dort frei. Lautstark schloss er anschliessend die Tür hinter sich, und Albus und die Welt aus. Albus stand eine Weile wie erstarrt. Dann ging er.

 

Lucius Kopf fuhr hoch, er fasste sich an den linken Unterarm. „Unser Lord?“ fragte Narcissa. Lucius nickte. Er liess Messer und Gabel fallen und stand auf. Er hauchte seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Wange und apparierte zu Voldemort. Was mochte sein Herr wohl wollen, dachte Narcissa. Gleichwohl, man liess ihn besser nicht warten.  
Die Gestalt in schwarzer Kleidung auf dem gefliesten Boden krümmte sich, ein ungesundes Zittern war der Nachhall der ungeheuren Schmerzen, denen er ausgesetzt gewesen war. Blut lief ihm aus seinen Mundwinkeln, weil er sich auf die Zunge gebissen hatte. Voldemort war kein gnädiger Herr. Für den Moment stellte ihn der Effekt seiner Bestrafung zufrieden. Er vollführte eine verschlungene Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab. Wie von Zauberhand schlangen sich metallene schwere Handschellen um die Handgelenke seines Gefangenen. Unsichtbare Hände zogen ihn schmerzhaft an den nun auf dem Rücken gefesselten Handgelenken hoch in eine kniende Position. Ein durch zusammengebissene Zähne gedämpftes Stöhnen entrang sich dem Mann. Nun lächelte Voldemort. Da erklang ein Klopfen. „Komm, herein, Lucius“ rief Voldemort, fast gut gelaunt. Lucius trat ein. Er zuckte zusammen angesichts der Szene. Doch fasste er sich schnell. Er näherte sich seinem Herrn, um dann dem Gefangenen gegenüber vor Voldemort auf die Knie zu fallen. „Mein Herr“ murmelte er respektvoll. „Erhebe dich, Lucius. Wie es aussieht fällt dir ab sofort wieder der höchste Rang meines inneren Kreises zu. Nachdem unser Severus…“ Lucius Augen hafteten sich auf die schwarzgekleidete Gestalt. Natürlich hatte Lucius ihn erkannt. „…nachdem er hier sich als der grösste Verräter entpuppt hat, der mir je untergekommen ist“. Voldemort sah kalt auf den Mann herunter der bis gestern sein engster Berater gewesen war. Die Todesstrafe war unvermeidlich. Aber er würde es ihm nicht leicht machen bis zu seinem Tod. Ganz sicher nicht. Lucius schauderte innerlich. Dort kniete sein geliebter Freund. Doch er sah keinerlei Möglichkeit etwas für ihn zu tun. Allein für ihn zu sprechen, wäre Selbstmord. Voldemort streckte die Hand aus und hob Severus Kinn an, die schweissnassen schwarzen Haare gaben ein gequältes, schmales Gesicht frei. Doch Severus Augen waren geschlossen. Sein Atem ging schwer und rasselnd. Lucius Inneres wand sich als er seinen Freund so sah, doch sein Ausdruck blieb arrogant und kalt. Severus schwankte. Allein Voldemorts Magie hielt ihn aufrecht. Immer wieder ging ein unkontrolliertes Zucken durch seine Glieder. Ein Wunder, das er noch lebte, nach all den Schmerzen, dachte Lucius. Es wäre besser für ihn, wäre er schnell gestorben. Voldemort umkreiste Severus langsam. „Was meinst du Lucius. Was sollen wir mit unserem Severus machen? Nur die Folter alleine scheint ihm nicht zu genügen. Ich sollte mir etwas…hm..etwas exquisiteres einfallen lassen, nicht?“ Lucius wurde übel. Plötzlich grinste Voldemort. „Lucius. Weisst du, was passiert wenn man den Türöffnezauber….auf einen Menschen anwendet?“ Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, My Lord. Nichts?“ Voldemort lachte kalt, aber amüsiert. „Nun, vielleicht bei dir. Aber ich bin ein weit mächtigerer Zauberer. Ich sage dir was passiert: Der Brustkorb platzt auf wie eine Tür, alle Organe werden freigelegt und fallen heraus. Interessant, nicht? Willst du das nicht gerne einmal sehen? Und der Mensch, unser Freund hier, lebt dabei noch. Was ein Gefühl das sein mag, die eigenen Innereien zu betrachten. Ja, ich finde, das ist ihm hier angemessen. Lass uns mal sehen, wie lange er das überlebt, unser Überlebenskünstler.“ Lucius war kalkweiss. Voldemort betrachtete das junge, gequälte Gesicht von Snape genüsslich. „Doch schade ist es schon. Ich hatte selten einen so fähigen Spion und Berater. Tse tse. Was eine furchtbare Verschwendung von Talent und Mut. Bella wird mir grollen. Ich glaube er ist der einzige der sich ihr je entzogen hat.“ Voldemorts Blick fiel auf Lucius. „Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, hast auch du immer ein gewisses …Interesse.. an ihm bekundet.“ Lucius wand sich. Doch war es wahr. Immer hatte er gehofft, Severus würde sich endlich ihm zuwenden, mangels anderer die ihn so liebten wie er war. Das er eigentlich nicht auf Männer stand, war doch kein Hindernis, würde er Lucius nur eine Chance geben, zu beweisen was er vermisste… Lucius seufzte.. Voldemort betrachtete ihn. Lucius raffte allen Mut zusammen „My Lord. Vielleicht…“. Voldemort unterbrach ihn. „Vielleicht sollte ich noch etwas anderes in Betracht ziehen. Und du hast dir eine Belohnung für deine Treue verdient, mein Lieber. Ich behalte mein Spion noch etwas…mehr als das sogar. Und du…bekommst deinen Geliebten, mein Lieber. Aber ich warne dich: ist das wirklich was Du Dir wünschst? Wir neigen dazu uns Dinge zu wünschen, die uns nicht guttun. Entscheide Du, Lucius. Willst du ihn ausgeweidet sehen? Ich kann dir sein Herz zu Füssen Legen. Wortwörtlich. Oder soll ich ihn weiterer…Verwendung zuführen?“ Sein Lord grinste, doch war es mehr ein Zähnefletschen. Lucius schluckte. War es eine Wahl? „Bitte, my Lord…?“ „Du möchtest ihn noch? Nun denn“.  
Aus dem Nichts bildete sich ein metallenes Band um Severus linkes Handgelenk. Genau passend schloss es sich darum. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck erschien auf Severus Gesicht. Seine Augen öffneten sich plötzlich. Der Ausdruck der Augen war Schmerz und blanker Hass. Für einen Moment erschien ein roter Schimmer in seinen Augen-Einbildung?- , dann war der Hass plötzlich verschwunden. Severus Zuckungen hörten auch auf und er stand auf. Seine metallenen Fesseln verschwanden, nur das Armband blieb, unlösbar an seinem Handgelenk.  
Lucius war ebenso erschrocken wie erleichtert über diese plötzliche Verbesserung seines Zustands. Voldemort lächelte. Er zog Severus zu sich und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. „Ihr könnt jetzt gehen“ sagte er dann zu Lucius.  
Erst später ging Lucius auf was dieser Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Freundes gewesen war: Angst. Etwas was er nur selten an ihm gesehen hatte. Sehr selten.  
Lucius begleitete Severus noch bis in die Verliese. Er staunte, wie gut es diesem ging. Nach solcher Folter war es ein Wunder das er am Leben war und sogar noch selbst gehen konnte. Nur ein gelegentlich leichtes Zittern der Hände war noch zu bemerken. Vor Severus Tür hielt selbiger inne. „Wenn du morgen abend wiederkommst, werde ich mich für deine Hilfe erkenntlich zeigen.“ „Das ist doch nicht nötig unter Freunden. Und du kannst auch gerne zu uns kommen“ sagte Lucius etwas verwundert. Severus lächelte etwas pikiert. „Das wäre nicht sehr-hm- passend. Die Verliese hier haben dicke Mauern und Türen“. Lucius schaute den Freund fragend an. In dem Moment griff Snape nach ihm, zog ihn mit einer Hand nah zu sich und küsste ihn. Völlig überrascht gab Lucius nach. Snapes Zunge forderte energisch Einlass und erforschte seinen Mund. Lucius zuckte zusammen als er Severus andere Hand in seinem Schritt spürte. Sein Glied wurde hart, und ihm stieg das Blut in den Kopf. Peinlich berührt löste er sich aus dem heftigen, fast brutalen Kuss. „SEVERUS! Hier kann jederzeit jemand kommen!“ zischte er scharf. Severus lächelte wölfisch. „Ja und? Das erhöht doch den Reiz noch. Oder soll ich etwa aufhören?“ seine zweite Hand hatte sich nicht aus Lucius Schritt entfernt, und dieser konnte sich bei der gekonnten Massage seines besten Stücks kaum beherrschen. Ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen entrang sich ihm. War das Severus? Der fast prüde junge Mann der jeden auf Armlänge Abstand hielt? Doch die Gedanken wurden ausgelöscht, als Severus ihn abermals küsste. Lucius konnte nicht anders als sich an ihn und in die Berührung zu pressen. Was hatte er lange auf ein Einlenken des Geliebten gewartet. Severus begann, Lucius Hose aufzuknöpfen Severus Hand fand Lucius erregtes Glied und legte sich warm darum. Plötzlich erklang ein höfliches Hüsteln. Gelassen löste sich Severus von seinem Geliebten und sah Dumbledore im Gang stehen. Lucius lief rot an und versuchte, schnell seine Kleidung zu richten. Er wäre gerne im Boden versunken. Albus lächelte als sei nichts vorgefallen. „Lucius, Severus“ höflich nickte er. „Professor“ grüsste Snape. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war kühl und unbewegt, wie wenn man ihn nicht eben in einer recht peinlichen Situation erwischt hätte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er wirkte milde amüsiert. Lucius wandte sich zum Gehen. „Wir haben eine Verabredung, Lucius“ rief Snape ihm hinterher.  
Dumbledore hatte noch einige Änderungen am Lehrplan mit Severus zu besprechen. Es war ihm dabei schnell aufgefallen, das dieser zitternde Hände hatte. Er wies darauf „war der dunkle Lord wieder ungehalten?“ fragte er, mitfühlend. Wusste er doch, das Severus oft unter der Folter seines anderen Herrn litt. Snape zuckte die Schultern „das übliche“ tat er es ab. Dumbledore wunderte es, das es Snape trotzdem gut genug ging um- naja- sich für anderes zu begeistern. „Ach, Severus. Ich wäre dankbar, würdest du bei gewissen sozialen Interaktionen mehr Diskretion walten lassen. Unsere Schüler sind noch sehr jung.“ Snape runzelte verärgert die Stirn. „Was in deinen Räumlichkeiten vor sich geht, ist natürlich deine Privatsache. Gute Nacht.“ Dumbledore stand auf um zu gehen, dabei flog eine verirrte Fledermaus an ihm vorbei. Mit einem Schnapp, genauso schnell wie ein Sucher beim Quidditch- fing Snape die Fledermaus. Brutal zerquetschte er sie in seiner Hand und warf den Rest ins Feuer, wo er verglühte. Dumbledore runzelte nur die Stirn.  
Grimmig betrat Harry Snapes Potions Klassenraum. Alle Gryffindors zusammen hatten sich nun bei Mc.Gonagall beschwert. Sie wolle sich darum kümmern und mit Dumbledore reden. Es war einfach unerträglich geworden, diese konstante unfaire Behandlung im Unterricht, all derer die nicht im Haus Slytherin waren. Naja, und ganz zu schweigen davon, das Snape IHN ständig auf dem Kieker hatte. Man konnte meinen, das laut Atmen in Snapes Augen schon ein Verbrechen war, ging es um Harry. Aber eigentlich rechneten ALLE Gryffindors heute damit, einen Abriss zu bekommen. Zumindest wenn die Beschwerde schon bis zu Snape gelangt war. Mit grossen schwungvollen Schritten kam Snape in den Klassenraum und schlug die Tür hörbar hinter sich zu. Harry schauderte, als habe er eine Welle der Kälte mitgebracht.. „Potter!“ Harry seufzte. Er wappnete sich für das was kam und ging nach vorn zu Snapes Pult. Snape betrachtete ihn mit seinen schwarzen Augen und kaltem Blick. „Ihre Strafarbeit über Vampire haben sie recht passabel gemeistert.“ Harry traute seinen Ohren kaum. Das aus Snapes Mund? Erstaunt klappte er seinen offenstehenden Mund wieder zu. Er nahm das Pergament wieder entgegen. „Akzeptabel“ stand da tatsächlich. Überrascht setzte er sich. Der Unterricht verlief erstaunlich unspektakulär. Selten hatte jemand Professor Snape in so ausgeglichener Stimmung erlebt. In dieser Atmosphäre gelang Harrys Zaubertrank dann auch recht gut. Und doch wartete er auf den Haken, der kommen musste als Snape in seinen Kessel sah. „Auf einem guten Weg, Potter. 15Punkte für Gryffindor“. Fast wäre Harry der Rührstab aus der Hand gefallen. ER. Punkte. Von Snape. Das war wert ein rotes Kreuz in den Kalender zu machen. Entspannt und plaudernd verliess die Klasse später den Raum, erleichtert über diesen unerwartet angenehmen Unterricht. Snape sah ihnen nach, ein Hauch von bösartigem Spott auf seinem Gesicht.  
Der nächste Abend, Lucius klopfte an Severus Tür. Ein knappes „Herein“ kam als Antwort. Kaum war die Tür zu, packte Severus Lucius und presste ihn hart an die Wand, so hart das er mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand schlug und einen Moment Sterne sah. Er küsste den überrumpelten Lucius, der es geschehen liess. Nicht das er das nicht immer gewollt hatte. Doch das dieser die Initiative ergriff? Fordernd drang seine Zunge in Lucius Mund der sich dem ergab. Es raubte ihm den Atem. Und ja- es erregte ihn auch. Wenn Severus es so eilig hatte… Er spürte die Erektion des anderen und es machte ihn etwas sprachlos. Severus hielt ihn weiter an die Wand gepresst und begann, ihm die Sachen vom Leib zu reissen. Knöpfe flogen und er hörte den teuren Stoff reissen. Severus löste sich kurz von ihm und sah mit einem wölfischen Grinsen auf Lucius entblösstes und hartes Glied herab. „Du wirst noch warten müssen“. Heftig riss er Lucius herum. Flüchtig strich er einmal über Lucius Glied was diesen erschauern liess. Dann spürte er wie Severus seine Beine auseinanderspreizte. Zwei Finger drangen unerwartet von hinten in Lucius ein, der Schmerz liess ihn aufkeuchen. Als die Finger den richtigen Punkt fanden, mischten sich Lust und Schmerz. Fordernd drängte er sich Severus entgegen- er wollte mehr. Ein dritter Finger gesellte sich dazu. Ein leiser Schrei entrang sich ihm. Severus lachte heiser. „Ist es das?“ Er machte weiter bis es Lucius unerträglich schien. „Nimm mich“ stammelte er. Im nächsten Moment fühlte er Severus Glied eindringen. Glühender Schmerz, als der Kopf eindrang, und Lust als dieser ihn endlich ganz ausfüllte. Er schrie. Severus fand mühelos den richtigen Punkt. Er zog es fast hinaus nur um noch heftiger nachzustossen. Immer wieder stiess er in ihn, füllte ihn völlig aus. Seine Hüfte traf klatschend auf Lucius nacktes Gesäss. Mit einer Hand fasste er Lucius Hüfte um seine Bewegungen zu kontrollieren, mit der anderen hielt er Lucius Glied. Lucius wimmerte und schrie, doch Severus zögerte den Höhepunkt hinaus bis es unerträglich schien. Als Severus zum Höhepunkt kam, ergoss er sich stöhnend in Lucius Inneres. Lucius kam zum gleichen Zeitpunkt. Als Severus sein erschlafftes Glied herauszog, klappte Lucius fast zusammen. Mit einem Reinigungszauber säuberte sich Severus und richtete seine Kleidung. Dann drehte er Lucius zu sich herum. Nackt, Samen lief an seinen Beinen herunter auf seine teure, zerrissene Kleidung unter ihm. Severus lächelte spöttisch und kalt. „Da stehst du, Reinblut und nicht besser als eine Hure. Das wolltest du doch. Wieviele hatten dich eigentlich alles schon?“ Er warf ihm eine Decke zu. „Hier. Die Nacht-unsere Nacht wird noch lang. Du brauchst dich gar nicht damit aufzuhalten, dich anzuziehen. Wir verstehen uns?“. Mit diesen Worten verliess er den Raum, und liess Lucius stumm zurück. Ja, die folgende Nacht war noch lang gewesen. Noch viele Male hatte Snape ihn genommen, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Sein Hinterteil brannte wie Feuer. Lucius ganzer Körper schmerzte als er am frühen Morgen aus den Verliesen hinkte, wieder in seine notdürftig geflickte Kleidung gehüllt. Gut das ihn so derangiert niemand sah… Sein Mund war gerötet von brutalen Küssen. Er hatte bekommen was er sich gewünscht hatte…hatte er das wirklich? Zuhause angekommen, liess er sich auf das Bett fallen und schlief in den Tag hinein, bis jemand brutal Licht in den Raum liess, indem die Vorhänge aufgezogen wurden. „Ich freue mich ja für dich, das dein Prinz dich endlich erhört hat. Doch meinst du nicht das ihr es etwas….übertreibt?“ Narcissa rümpfte die Nase als Lucius aufstand und Richtung Bad wankte. Sorgfältig hatte er das Laken um sich gewickelt.  
Er hatte auf Liebe gehofft…er hoffte immer noch darauf. Und so entzog er sich keiner von Severus Einladungen. Severus erwartete, ihn fast täglich zum Abend hin zu sehen. Selten liess er ihn vor Tagesanbruch fort. Doch nie nahm er ihn mit in sein Bett.. Nie. Lucius wunderte sich manchmal, wann er wohl schlief. Lucius wurde ein regelmässiger Besucher. Dumbledore entging das nicht. Doch lag es nicht in seiner Macht, seinen Professoren Besuche, auch nächtliche, zu verbieten. Es verwunderte ihn nur. Jahrelang hatte er gedacht, Severus lebe so enthaltsam wie ein Mönch. Oder hole sich manches ausserhalb von Hogwarts.  
Es war mitten am Tag, doch Severus Botschaft hatte dringlich geklungen. Lucius wunderte sich. Severus musste doch unterrichten? Abends war Lucius doch ohnehin in schöner Regelmässigkeit hier. Neugierige Blicke trafen Lucius Malfoy, als er im Gang auf Gruppen von Schüler traf. Arrogant wie er war, nickte er ihnen nur knapp zu. Er hatte einen Ruf zu wahren als Sprössling des Zaubereradels. Jedes Haar sass perfekt, genau wie die teure Kleidung. Unten in den Verliesen kamen ihm noch einige Schüler entgegen. Der Unterricht war im Begriff, anzufangen. Lucius klopfte. Severus machte direkt auf, ein etwas seltsamer Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Er war voll bekleidet, mit dem schwarzen Gehrock, dem weiten wehenden Mantel und wirkte so abweisend, kalt und einschüchternd wie eh und je. „Du hast gut daran getan, meinem Ruf zu folgen“, ein Hauch von Spott lag auf seinem Gesicht. Er trat ganz auf den Flur und zog Lucius mit sich in den Gang. Dann drehte er ihn ruckartig zu sich und küsste ihn heftig. Mit einer Hand holte er sein Glied aus der Hose, im nächsten Moment öffnete er mit allzu geschickten Fingern Lucius Hose, die diesem direkt in die Kniekehlen rutschte. Severus drückte sich so nahe an ihn, das er sein hartes, warmes, zuckendes Glied an Lucius Glied rieb. Lucius spürte das er sofort hart wurde. Severus erforschte fordernd seinen Mund, Lucius nackte Pobacken in seinen Händen, seinen Unterleib weiter an Lucius reibend. Lucius wurde heiss und kalt vor Angst und Erregung, seine Beine drohten nachzugeben. Er löste seinen Mund von Severus. „Severus!“ zischte er. „Was ist wenn jemand kommt?!!“ Severus lächelte amüsiert. „Und? “Energisch drehte er Lucius herum. Mit einer Hand schob er seine Beine auseinander, um dann mit zwei Fingern in ihn einzudringen. Mit der anderen Hand griff er um ihn herum und hielt Lucius den Mund zu, dessen leises Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Lucius drückte sich den Fingern entgegen, doch wollte er sich auch frei machen. Trappelnde Schülerfüsse erklangen im Gang. Lucius wand sich ängstlich, doch Severus gab ihn nicht frei. Ein dritter Finger kam hinzu, der in Lucius eindrang und sein Inneres virtuos erforschte. Ein weiteres Stöhnen wurde von Severus Hand unterdrückt. Lucius schaute aus den Augenwinkeln, jederzeit erwartend das Schüler um die Ecke bogen. Doch das Getrappel verklang. Lucius atmete erleichtert auf.. In diesem Moment verschwanden die Finger. Mit einem Stoss drang Severus Glied von hinten in ihn ein, ihn komplett ausfüllend, während vorne eine Hand sein Glied fasste, und ein Finger an Schlitz und Eichel spielte. Fast wäre Lucius gleich gekommen, nur das Entsetzen half ihm, sich zu beherrschen. Sein spitzer Schrei wurde erneut von Severus erstickt. Genüsslich bewegte sich Severus in ihm, die empfindlichste Stelle berührend. Was konnte es besseres geben, als das sie jemand dabei sah.. Zusammen mit der geschickten Hand an seinem Penis hob er Lucius auf höchste Höhen der Gefühle, doch Lucius Panik wuchs. Was wenn er, der Erbe seiner Familie so öffentlich bloss gestellt wurde?? Er würde alles verlieren. Severus lächelte in seinem Rücken boshaft. Der Gedanke seines Gespielen versüsste ihm den Sex umso mehr. Doch konnte Lucius nicht umhin, sich Severus hinzugeben. Es war wie eine unwiderstehliche Sucht. Erneut drang nahes Getrappel von Füssen an ihn Ohr. Severus bewegte sein Glied weiter sehr delikat in ihm, seine Hand griff nach Lucius Hoden und knetete sie, das Lucius leise stöhnte. Er war schon so hart, das es schmerzte. Doch schaute er trotzdem panisch aus den Augenwinkel nach Schülern. Doch auch diesmal hatten sie Glück. Severus seufzte wohlig, dann begann er langsam in Lucius zu stossen, gleichzeitig an Lucius Glied pumpend. Die Hand auf Lucius Mund wurde fester, um Lucius Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Lucius und Severus lief der Schweiss, immer schneller, härter wurden die Stösse bis Severus sich endlich seufzend in Lucius ergoss- Lucius kam in Severus Hand. In diesem Moment erklang wieder Fussgetrappel. Severus ergriff Lucius und schob diesen- über die heruntergezogene Hose stolpernd schnell in den Raum und zog die Tür hinter ihnen zu. Die Stimmen gingen aussen an der Tür vorbei. Severus lachte leise. „Das war gut…“. Mit einem Tuch reinigte er sich flüchtig. „Ich muss zum Unterricht.“ Mit einem Schwung war er aus der Tür, Lucius mit heruntergezogener Hose stehen lassend. Severus Samen lief an seinen Beinen herunter und befleckte den teuren Stoff seiner Hose. Halt suchend, lehnte er den Kopf an die Wand. War DAS Liebe?  
Wieder einmal war Lucius eingeladen, Voldemort beratend zur Seite zu stehen. Offiziell hatte er einen respektablen Ruf und ging im Ministerium ein und aus. Gelegentliche Zahlungen verhinderten, das jemand Lucius Ruf als ehemaligen und eventuell immer-noch Totesser genauer hinterfragte. „Im übrigen muss ich Dir danken Lucius. Durch Deinen Einfluss steht mir Severus weiter zur Verfügung. Und ich bin sehr sicher das er mir bald meinen wichtigsten Wunsch erfüllen wird. Bald ist Potter nur noch Geschichte. Ich gehe davon aus, das auch Du auf deine Kosten kommst?“ fragte Voldemort etwas anzüglich. Lucius wurde rot, was Voldemort ein spöttisches Grinsen entlockte. Mit Leichtigkeit las er Lucius Gedanken, sah Szenen. Der stolze Lucius, so benutzt von dem sonst so spröden Severus. Köstlich. „Ehm..ja, my Lord“. „Gut, mein Lieber“. Wie einfach seine Diener doch zu steuern waren. Etwas Lob, Folter und Sex… Simple Gemüter. „My Lord. Ich möchte nicht unverschämt erscheinen. Doch es ist nie falsch dazuzulernen. Was bewirkt das Armband das Severus trägt?“. Voldemort runzelte die Stirn, erwägend was er sagen sollte oder nicht. Doch war er zu stolz auf dieses magische Kunststück um nicht darüber reden zu wollen. „Es ist schon gut. Es ist ein Meisterstück, das Armband verstärkt Severus dunkle Seite und unterdrückt die andere. So kann er uns beiden noch lange genug nützlich sein, bis wir beide…befriedigt sind“ Voldemort grinste. „Er wird nicht alt damit werden. Das muss er ja auch nicht.“ Lucius schauderte. 

 

„Zieh dich aus“ ordnete Severus an. Lucius schauderte- es war kalt hier unten. Er liess den schweren, teuren Mantel fallen. Darunter war er nackt. Warum war er sonst auch hier.. Snape lachte amüsiert und boshaft. „Dir wird schon warm werden“. Severus betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten. Lucius war ein gutaussehender Mann. Hell, wo Severus dunkel war. Sein langes silberblondes Haar fiel ihm über die Schultern. Severus trat an ihn heran, seine Zunge drang in Lucius Mund. Er presste sich an ihn und rieb sein erregtes Glied ausgiebig an dem von Lucius. Snape trat zurück „knie vor mir nieder.“ Lucius zögerte. „Jetzt!“ wiederholte Severus, seine schwarzen Augen gefährlich glitzernd. Lucius gehorchte, etwas zögerlich. Severus Glied zuckte. „Nimm es in den Mund“. Severus stöhnte, als Lucius Mund sein Glied umfasste, sein Glied warm und feucht aufgenommen war. Ganz füllte Severus erigiertes Glied Lucius Mundhöhle, das er fast erstickte. Erste Samenflüssigkeit lief ihm in den Rachen. In immer heftigeren Stössen drang er in Lucius Mund ein das dieser meinte zu ersticken. Als er kam, befahl er ihm zu schlucken. Dann bückte er sich zu Lucius hinunter und küsste ihn, mit seiner Zunge den eigenen Samen schmeckend. Dabei griff er um Lucius herum und drang mit seinen Fingern in ihn ein, jede Stelle erforschend. Lucius Erektion wurde unerträglich. Doch Snape hielt ihn in dieser Position. Als es nicht mehr ging, kam er mit einem Schrei. Schwer atmend betrachtete er seinen Geliebten. Er hatte sich das- anders vorgestellt. Liebevoll. Schön. Nicht brutal. Doch der hatte offensichtlich andere Vorstellungen. Snape hatte sich schon wieder erholt, sein Glied erwartungsvoll aufgerichtet. Er zog Lucius hoch und schob ihn zum nächsten Pult. Dort beugte er seinen Oberkörper nach vorne, spreizte ihn die Beine auseinander. Mit drei Fingern drang er in ihn ein. Als er den einen Punkt traf, keuchte Lucius auf vor Lust und Schmerz. Sein Glied war schon wieder bereit. Die Finger verschwanden. Mit beiden Händen spreizte Severus Lucius Pobacken auseinander. Mit einem bewusst brutalen Stoss drang Severus tief in ihn ein das Lucius etwas reissen spürte. Ein Schrei entrang sich ihm. Doch ergab er sich notgedrungen dem harten, schneller werdenden Rhythmus den Severus vorgab. Gemeinsam erreichten sie den Höhepunkt. Mit einem Ruck zog Severus sich zurück. Zufrieden sah er Blut an seinem Glied. Er zog Lucius zu sich heran und küsste ihn fordernd. „Die Nacht ist noch lang. Du wirst ganz sicher zu müde sein für Deine Frau, wenn Du wieder zurück bist“ spottete Severus. Lucius stöhnte. Das war er in der Tat jedes Mal. Und er fühlte sich missbraucht. Geschändet. Doch hatte er sich so lange nach Severus verzehrt, das er nahm was er bekam.  
Snape schlief nur noch wenig. Immer wenn er schlief, hatte er üble Alpträume. Solche das er orientierungslos aufwachte, nicht wissend ob er wachte oder schlief. Wieder einmal wachte er mit einem Ruck auf: schweissnass. ER sollte-hm- DAS mit Lucius gemacht haben?? Das war einfach zu extrem um wahr zu sein. Er hatte noch nie einen Mann geliebt. Schon gar nicht so- brutal. Er legte sich anders zurecht. Der Alptraum würde verschwinden. Ganz sicher. Und irgendwie sorgte er sich um Potter. Aber das war wohl auch geträumt. Potter war in Sicherheit- was sonst.  
Lucius betrachtete Severus. Schön im üblichen inne war sein Freund nicht. Dazu war er zu dünn, zu knochig. Die Linien seines Gesichts mit der Hakennase zu harsch und scharf. Doch hatte er etwas von der Eleganz und Wildheit einer Katze. Mit seinen rabenschwarzen langen Haaren die ihm immer ins Gesicht fielen, und den geschmeidigen Bewegungen. Sein erwartungsvoll erregtes Glied erhob sich aus einem Busch schwarzer Haare. Seine Hüften waren sehr schmal. Wie es wohl wahr, in ihn.. Lucius hätte ihn gerne geliebt. Doch dazu liess Severus es nicht kommen. „Dreh dich um“ ordnete er an. Er nahm Lucius Hände und legte sie an die Wand. Erschrocken stellte Lucius fest das sie sich nicht mehr lösen liessen. „Was…??“ „Beruhige dich. Ich möchte nur heute keine..hm..Interventionen“ sagte Severus leise, so dicht, das er fast in sein Ohr sprach. Dann umarmte er Lucius von hinten, das dieser deutlich sein hartes Glied an seinem Gesäss spürte. Lucius streckte ihm begierig sein Gesäss entgegen, das Gefühl auskostend. Er seufzte und stöhnte. Severus küsste ihn in den Nacken, fand und spielte mit seinen Brustwarzen. Dann glitten seine Hände nach unten, über seine Taille die Beine hinunter zum Knie. Er schob Lucius Beine weiter auseinander. Dann wanderten die Hände nach oben, die Innenseite der Beine entlang. Dort hielt er inne und knetete lasziv Lucius Gesässbacken. Lucius stöhnte leise und wohlig und entspannte sich. Dann wanderten seine Hände um Lucius herum, eine Hand faste sein Glied, die andere sanft seine Hoden. Lucius gab ein Lautes Stöhnen von sich und schob die Hüfte nach vorne um mehr zu spüren. Er wollte mehr. Severus verstärkte seine Massage und Lucius ergab sich ganz dem guten Gefühl. Severus Glied an seinem Gesäss zuckte. Lucius hatte sich nie so gut gefühlt. „Du magst das, hm?“ hauchte Severus. „Hm.“ Murmelte Lucius stöhnend. Severus löste sich von Lucius.. „nicht..aufhören“. „Oh nein“ ein grausames Lächeln zeigte sich auf Severus Gesicht. Er packte Lucius Hüfte, spreizte seine Pobacken und drang ohne Vorbereitung brutal von hinten in ihn ein. Ein Schmerzensschrei entrang sich diesem. Severus lachte heiser. „Stell dir vor, Nacissa würde dich hören“- der nächste Stoss. „Wie ich es dir besorge“- der nächste „und du schreist wie eine billige Hure“. Immer wieder stiess Severus in ihn, heftiger und schneller, entgegen der protestierenden unvorbereiteten Muskeln. Lucius wollte sich entziehen, dem Schmerz entfliehen, doch Severus hielt ihn fest. Langsam veränderte er den Winkel. Aus den Schmerzensschreien wurden Schreie der Lust. Lucius drückte sich ihm entgegen, dieser Lust, er wollte sie auskosten, wollte Severus ganz in sich spüren. Die Stösse wurden unerträglich schnell und intensiv bis Severus seinen Samen in ihn spritzte. Lucius war gleichzeitig zum Höhepunkt gekommen. Severus hielt ihn noch fest und blieb in ihm, ihre Körper eins.  
Dumbledore hatte sich in die Verliese begeben. Er hatte Severus noch etwas fragen wollen. Und da war nach wie vor dieses seltsame Gefühl, das etwas nicht stimmte. Doch Lucius Schreie drangen diesmal sogar durch die Verliesmauern. Nun, das war etwas, wobei er ganz sicher nicht stören wollte. Noch einmal so voller Saft, Kraft und Leidenschaft sein… Wer hätte gedacht, das sich in der harten und kalten Schale von Severus solch ein leidenschaftlicher Mann verbarg? Er ging wieder.  
Der nächste Potionsunterricht verlief genauso unspektakulär. Langsam glaubten die Schüler, Snape müsse krank sein. Für seine Verhältnisse war er fast freundlich und es gab keinerlei unfaire Abzüge für Gryffindors. Es war unglaublich. Auch diesmal gelang Harrys Zaubertrank recht gut. „Nicht schlecht, Potter. Sie machen sich“ schnarrte Snape. Er zog mit einer schnellen Bewegung seinen schwarzen Mantel zu sich und ging weiter. Harry strahlte, es war einfach unglaublich. Was mochte Snapes Benehmen so verändert haben? Im nächsten Moment explodierte sein Kessel. Der Inhalt verdampfte spontan und die Einzelteile des Kessels flogen wie Schrapnelle durch die Luft. Mehrere Teile trafen Harry ins Gesicht, eines nah am Auge. Er schrie auf vor Schmerz. Snape eilte im Laufschritt heran. „Potter!!“ Er schnappte ihn sich. „Wer ist noch verletzt?“ Mit Harry und drei anderen rannte er im Laufschritt in die Krankenstation. Die anderen hatten nur kleine Schnitte. Doch Harry hatte es am schlimmsten erwischt. Gemeinsam versorgten Poppy und Snape Harry, entfernten die Splitter und versorgten die tiefen Verletzungen. „Hoffentlich behält er wenigstens das Auge!“ Poppy rang die Hände. „Wie konnte das nur passieren? Er könnte tot sein, wären die Splitter durchs Auge gedrungen!“ Auch Dumbledore war inzwischen eingetroffen. Kurz liess er sich schildern, was passiert war. „Ich bin untröstlich, Professor“ sagte Snape. „Ich weiss wirklich nicht, wie das passieren konnte. Potter Talent für Zaubertränke ist bekanntlich eher mässig.. doch kurz vorher war alles in Ordnung mit seinem Zaubertrank“. „Schon gut, Severus. Potions bleibt ein gefährliches Fach.“ Als Snape die Krankenstation verliess, sah Dumbledore ihm nachdenklich nach. Snape hatte ihn angelogen. Ganz sicher. Er wusste Immer was wann passierte, ging es um Zaubertränke.  
Snape knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen. Wieder hatte versagt, und dieses Balg war immer noch am Leben. Noch einmal würde er nicht versagen.  
In dieser Nacht schien er unermüdlich. Und irgendwas schien ihn wütend gemacht zu haben. Sein Gesicht war hochrot angelaufen und er fletschte die Zähne. „Zieh dich aus. Worauf wartest du? Leg dich auf den Rücken und mach die Beine für mich breit“ Wie ein Messer drang Severus schon erigiertes Glied tief ihn ein, ohne Vorbereitung. Lucius fühlte, als wolle Severus ihn spalten so tief wie dieser eindrang, spürte wie sich schon geheilte Verletzungen in ihm wieder öffneten. Scharf sog er die Luft ein und schrie seinen Schmerz hinaus. Severus änderte seinen Winkel etwas und traf den empfindsamsten Punkt, das Lucius Schreie sich in Lust verwandelten. Lucus legte seine Beine auf Severus Schultern um ihm den Zugang zu erleichtern. Die kalten Bodenfliesen vergass er. Lucius spürte sein eignes erregtes Glied. Severus fasste danach und rieb es im gleichen Rhythmus. Als sich Severus endlich stöhnend in Lucius entleerte, kam auch dieser. Severus zog sein erschlafftes Glied hinaus und ersetzte es durch drei Finger. Lucius stöhnte, ermattet wie er nach seinem Orgasmus war. Doch Severus kannte keine Gnade, keine Pause. Immer und immer wieder nahm er Lucius, bis seine Öffnung weit offen und schmerzhaft wund war. Der Verliesraum hallte wieder von Lucius Schreien. Erst am Morgen entliess ihn Severus, der endlich auch müde geworden war. Mühsam, der Rücken von den harten Fliesen schmerzend und völlig ausgelaugt hinkte Lucius ins Haus. Als er ins Schlafzimmer kam, erwartete ihn Narcissa. Sie musste auf ihn gewartet haben- jeder von ihnen hatte sein eigenes Schlafzimmer. Etwas mitleidig betrachtete ihn Narcissa wie er hereinhumpelte, jeder Schritt brennender Schmerz. „Komm, zieh dich aus“. „N-ein“. Sie zog ihn in ihre Arme und rümpfe etwas die Nase, als sie an ihm roch. Dann begann sie, ihn auszuziehen. Lucius errötete, doch liess er es peinlich berührt geschehen. „komm, leg dich auf den Bauch“. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, als sie sah wie er zugerichtet war. Sanft versorgte sie ihn mit Heilcreme. Es brannte wie Feuer. Doch noch schlimmer war die Demütigung, die Erniedrigung das Narcissa ihn so sah. Zärtlich nahm sie ihn in den Arm, seine Tränen höflich ignorierend.  
Severus erwachte mit einem Ruck. Diese Alpträume!! Es konnte einfach nicht sein. Es sollte Lucius regelmässig missbrauchen? Das war- ekelhaft. Und unglaublich. Lucius würde sich das doch nie so gefallen lassen. Oder- etwa doch? War es so weit das er das akzeptieren würde? Noch schlimmer Potter. ER sollte seinen Trank manipuliert haben, das der Kessel explodierte? Seit Jahren riss er sich ein Bein aus um den leichtsinnigen Bengel am Leben zu halten, zu schützen. Er musste aufstehen. Musste herausfinden, ob irgendetwas davon wahr war. Das magische Armband leuchtete kurz rot auf.. worauf er wieder einschlief und seine Gedanken vergass.  
Snape hatte Zeit gehabt. Viel Zeit. Er wusste genau, wo Harry und seine Freunde immer sassen. Wie immer war die Tafel der Grossen Halle schon gedeckt. Teller und Kelche standen bereit. Er nahm die Kelche. Ein paar Tropfen aus einer kleinen Flasche, ein paarmal schwenken und nichts war mehr zu sehen. Ein paar Bälger mehr oder weniger, was machte es. Mit diesem Gift hätte man Heere auslöschen können. Er lächelte im Dunkeln. Dieses Mal würde nichts schiefgehen. Er würde entkommen und wieder hoch in Voldemorts Gunst stehen. Harry Potter würde Geschichte sein. Er würde auf Malfoy Manor in Luxus leben und Lucius würde ihm Nacht für Nacht zur Verfügung stehen. Gute Zeiten. 

Severus erwachte. Es war Zeit zum Frühstück. Nein, fast schon zu spät. Er sprang plötzlich auf. Da fiel ihm alles wieder ein. Alles. Er war das gewesen. Aber wie-warum? Sein Blick fiel auf das Armband. Woher kam das? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. Doch er spürte wie Energie von ihm ausging. Schon wurde er wieder müde. Seine Gedanken verwirrten sich. Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf, dann versuchte er das Armband abzunehmen. Es ging nicht. Es war wie festgewachsen. Allein der Versuch schmerzte. Sein Verstand verwirrte sich immer mehr. Was war mit dem Armband? Bilder der letzten Nacht mit Lucius tauchten in seinem Kopf auf, erregten ihn aufs Neue und stiessen ihn zugleich ab. Das war nicht er. Und Potter mit Kopfverband. Hatte er sein Auge verloren? Bilder der grossen Tafel. Und er selber wie er sich an den Kelchen am Gryffindor Tisch zu schaffen machte. Entschlossen sprang er auf und rannte zum Wandschrank. Er wurde fündig. Eine Axt. Aus einer Truhe nahm er ein sauberes Tuch und band es eng um den linken Oberarm. Schon spürte er wieder die starke Magie, die drohte seine Sinne zu verwirren, alles zu vergessen. Er musste schnell handeln! Er legte den linken Unterarm auf die Steinfliesen. Er wappnete sich, dann schlug er mit der Axt zu. Ein lauter Schrei entrang sich ihm, im Schock spürte er keinen Schmerz. Blut spritzte. Noch zwei Schläge und sein linker Unterarm mit dem Armband lag abgetrennt am Boden. Blut ströhmte recht stark aus der Wunde. Es musste gehen. Er raste aus der Tür, über die Flure zur Grossen Halle.  
Lucius schloss die Tür hinter sich. Voldemort hatte ihn zu ungewöhnlich früher Stunde zu sich gerufen. In dem Moment hörte er Voldemort wie am Spiess brüllen: „SNAPE!!!!“ Lucius fing an zu rennen. Er musste hier weg, war ihm sein Leben lieb. Doch hatte er es auch gespürt. JEDER Totesser musste etwas gespürt haben. Lucius musste nach Hogwarts. Jetzt. – Voldemort brüllte. Dieser verdammte Hurensohn. Wieder hatte er ihn hereingelegt. Sich aus der Kontrolle befreit. Sich einer qualvollen Bestrafung entzogen. Es war nur ein schwacher, ein sehr schwacher Trost das er nun sicher sterben würde. Und bald..  
Dumbledore sass schon beim Frühstück und sah zu wie Granger und Weasley Harry zu seinem Platz halfen. Immer noch trug er einen schweren Kopfverband, doch sah es so aus, als würde er sein Auge behalten. Es hatte nur wenig gefehlt und er wäre tot gewesen. Snape war noch nicht hier. Er bereitete Dumbledore Sorge. Er wirkte verändert.. Nicht nur wegen dieser Bettgeschichte mit Lucius. Subtilere Dinge. Weniger Beschwerden über seine Unterrichtsmethoden. Wann hatte Snape sich je von Kritik beeindrucken lassen? Doch schien er derzeit fast normalen Unterricht zu halten. Und dann diese Lüge letztens… Plötzlich brach die Hölle los. Die grossen Türen schlugen auf und herein kam Severus. Er sah aus wie ein Geist in grauem Nachthemd, das blutüberströmt war. Einige Schüler sprangen entsetzt auf, zeigten auf ihn. Doch er rannte auf Harry zu.. Albus sprang auf, unsicher ob er Snape noch trauen konnte…war er noch Freund oder Feind? Da sah er das Severus linke Hand fehlte und er stark blutete. Schon war Severus bei Harry, mit der rechten Hand fegte er alle Glaskrüge vom Tisch, das es schepperte. Dann sah er sich um zu Dumbledore, verdrehte die Augen und brach zusammen.  
Severus lag im Bett auf der Krankenstation, eine aufgelöste Poppy um ihn herum. Er war nicht bei Bewusstsein. Sein linker Armstumpf war verbunden, wenn auch der Verband schon wieder durchblutete. Severus war weiss wie die Wand. Dumbledore sass an seinem Bett. „Poppy. Was sagst du?“. Sie wischte sich die Stirn mit einem Tuch. „Ich weiss es nicht. Das mit dem Arm würde er vielleicht überleben. Aber das da….“ Severus hatte mit dem Axthieb das dunkle Mal geteilt. Jetzt zogen sich von dort schwarze Linien seinen Arm hinauf wie Schlangen. Man konnte zusehen wie sie sich seinem Herzen näherten. „Hast du seine Hand?“ fragte Albus. „Ja hier“ sagte Poppy schaudernd. Was musste passieren das sich jemand selber die Hand abhackte? Albus schlug das Tuch zurück, direkt fiel sein Blick auf das Armband. Er legte die Hand darüber. Die Magie war stark. Sehr stark. Und fühlte sich bekannt an. Voldemorts Magie. Es klopfte an der Tür. Vor der Tür stand Lucius Malfoy, auch er war kalkweiss wie ein Bettlaken. Dumbledore stand auf. „Darf ich zu…zu Severus?“ fragte Lucius Malfoy. „Wenn du mich aufklärst, was mit Severus los ist?“ Lucius riss entsetzt die Augen auf. „Ja“ flüsterte er. „Poppy, lässt du uns bitte allein?“. In knappen Worten berichtete Lucius Dumbledore von seiner Wahl. Er liess den Kopf hängen. Zusammen sassen sie stumm an Severus Bett. Erst Stunden später schlug dieser die Augen auf. Inzwischen hatten die Schlangen in seinem Arm ihren Weg fortgesetzt. Albus öffnete den Mund, doch Severus unterbrach ihn. „Ich weiss“ flüsterte er. „Ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Professor, verzeihen sie mir mein Versagen als Spion.“ „Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen“ antwortete dieser. Er drückte seine Hand.  
„Ich will mit Lucius allein sein.“ „Gewiss, mein Junge“ sagte Albus und ging, einen langen Blick zurück werfend auf seinen besiegten Krieger… Lucius ergriff seine rechte Hand. „Es…es..“ er stammelte. „Nein. Mir tut es leid. Es gab nie eine Wahl für Dich, Lucius. Es tut mir leid was ich dir angetan habe. Ich hatte immer Angst, das meine dunkle Seite einmal die Oberhand bekäme.“ „Ich hätte dich auch so genommen“. „Ich weiss“ sagte Severus und schenkte Lucius ein warmherziges, trauriges Lächeln. Er starb wenig später in den Armen des einzigen Menschen der ihn so geliebt hatte wie er war.


End file.
